


Une note blanche

by Lystopia



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Loss of Innocence, Mentions of Cancer, simple plan existe même si ils sont jeunes, tout mignon, we need to protect mélodie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: Un bon nombre d'histoires se terminent au moment où les personnages frappent un mur, souvent à des funérailles, après un malheureux échec ou différemment, lorsqu'ils se laissent finalement aller dans ce monde de fous pour être heureux et qu'il n'y a plus de problèmes à raconter.L'histoire de Mélodie débute un peu de cette façon, lorsqu'elle assiste pour la première fois de sa vie à cette fête de la mort où les gens ont enfilé leurs sombres habits, où aucun sourire n'est le bienvenu et où on offre nos sympathies aux proches qui ont perdu un être cher.Voilà l'histoire d'une adolescente qui abandonne tout doucement ses rêves d'enfants pour découvrir la vérité du monde, aussi noir soit-il.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhe histoire toute légère, simple. Ultimement, sans prise de tête.
> 
> Originalement publiée sur http://unenoteblanche.skyrock.com en 2014

\- Mes sympathies, jolie demoiselle. 

Une vieille femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'était approchée d'elle, un triste sourire pendu à ses lèvres. Surprise de la phrase qui lui était adressée, Mélodie avait levé la tête jusqu'à croiser son fort regard, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, la dite dame avait fermé ses yeux un moment et elle soupirait, tout comme si la présence de l'adolescente lui apportait beaucoup de bien, puis enfin elle les ré-ouvra et se dirigera vers la mère de Mélodie. 

\- Ah! C'est horrible de souffrir d'une perte si jeune! lança-t-elle ensuite à sa maman tout en serrant sa main. 

Mélodie la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de son champ de vison pour ensuite froncer les sourcils. Il y avait vivement des gens étranges dans cet endroit. C'était déjà bizarre de devoir se rendre à l'enterrement de son arrière-grand-père maternel, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusque-là et de voir sa génitrice si touchée par les messages des gens. L'adolescente risqua alors un regard derrière elle pour s'assurer que sa maman ne pleurait pas sinon ça la rendrait extrêmement mal alaise de se trouver là. 

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, elle espérait croiser un oiseau qui volait au-dessus de cet antre dénoué d'espoir, elle espérait trouver une sortie à ce petit monde qui s'avérait être plutôt gris ces temps-ci, mais il n'y avait rien dans cet azur qui ne l'aidait à s'évader... Elle glissa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns puis se maudit de ne pas savoir comment réagir. 

Mélodie était une jeune fille de 15 ans des plus normales de cette ville, non pas banale puisqu'elle savait que chaque être humain avait une particularité à lui, quelque chose qui le rendait spécial parmi tous les habitants de la terre. Elle ignorait toujours pourquoi elle devait se lever tous les matins pour se perdre dans un endroit où des adultes leur enseignaient ce qu'ils savaient, mais elle se risquait tout de même à suivre cette routine, pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de ses parents. Pour elle, c'était presque une perte de temps. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas vivre sa jeunesse et elle n'était déjà plus une enfant... 

Certainement un peu curieuse, elle aurait bien voulu savoir ce que cet être qui s'était éteint avait pu apporter à ceux qu'elle voyait traîner dans ce cimetière. Elle se demandait aussi si son enterrement allait être si silencieux lorsque ses paupières se fermeraient pour ne plus s'ouvrir. D'un tempérament calme et rêveur, Mélodie préférait le rire à la tristesse et s'efforçait de sourire pour réconforter les gens. 

C'est ainsi qu'un sourire apparu sur son visage. Elle était vivante. Elle avait tant d'années devant elle. Pourquoi pleurer la mort d'un humain lorsqu'elle pourrait rendre hommage à celui-ci en vivant les années qu'il n'aura pas eu?


	2. Chapter 2

Une douce mélodie retentissait à travers la pièce. Les doigts de la jeune fille s'élançaient dans une élégante danse, alors qu'elle semblait envahie par la magie de la musique. Sur son instrument, aucune partition n'y était déposée; Elle avait seulement fermé les yeux et s'était laissée aller doucement, puis la chanson s'était intensifiée pour ne plus faire qu'un avec la jeune fille dont les cheveux virevoltaient derrière elle, au gré du métronome. 

Elle ne s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'on cogna à la porte de sa chambre. Un peu agacée d'être dérangée en plein milieu de sa mélodie, elle se prépara à lancer à des paroles agressives à sa mère, mais chassa rapidement cette lueur de sa tête. De toute façon, la chanson sera toujours dans un coin de son esprit lorsqu'elle redéposerait ses doigts sur les touches blanches. Inutile de s'inquiéter. 

\- C'est l'heure de manger. 

La pluie tombait toujours dans la fenêtre lorsqu'elle suivit sa mère jusqu'à la cuisine. C'était une journée grise et un tantinet trop maussade pour cette saison chaude. Mais sur la table à manger reposait le plat préféré de la jeune fille, ce qui lui vola un grand sourire. La journée ne pouvait pas être à cent pour cent nulle. 

Les deux femmes de la maison mangeaient en silence, comme toujours. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qui vivait avec elles puisque les deux adultes avaient divorcés il y a quelques années. Mélodie était donc enfant unique, qui changeait d'endroit à chaque semaine pour satisfaire le manque d'amour de ses parents, bien que ça ne la dérange pas du tout. 

\- Tu devrais sortir, demain, lâcha sa mère, sur un ton dégagé. La météo nous annonce du soleil et puis tu es toute blanche... 

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Et depuis quand tu te fies à ce qu'ils annoncent? ajouta Mélodie. 

Sa mère esquissa un petit sourire. 

\- Deux joues roses, ça te ferait du bien! Je suis certaine que Sébastien te trouverait très jolie. 

L'adolescente manqua de s'étouffer. Il était rare, même très rare qu'on lui parle de garçons. Ses parents la taquinaient autrefois, mais dû au manque d'intérêt de leur fille pour les relations amoureuses, ils avaient vite arrêté leur manège. Puis Mélodie avait grandi et son cœur battait souvent à tout rompre lorsque de jolis bonhommes passaient près d'elle. 

\- De quoi tu– 

\- Celui avec qui tu es toujours en train de parler sur Facebook? se risqua sa maman. 

\- Tu m'espionnes! s'exclama l'adolescente, qui avait rougi. 

\- Non, mais quand j'ai besoin de l'ordi et que ta conversation avec lui fait toute la page... 

Mélodie secoua la tête. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien de personnel dans leurs conversations, s'ils avaient quelque chose d'important à se dire, ils le faisaient en tête à tête, pour ne pas risquer d'être surpris. Elle trouvait ça normal que sa mère s'intéresse à ses amours, elle lui parlait si peu. Sauf que Sébastien n'était qu'un ami, rien de plus. Ce serait bizarre de l'imaginer en couple avec elle. 

\- Sébastien est un ami, point final, ne cherches pas de secret là où y en a pas, répondit finalement Mélodie.


	3. Chapter 3

Mélodie fut ravie de se réveiller sous un doux rayon de soleil qui caressait son visage. La pièce était envahie d'une lumière qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, elle espérait donc que ça durerait plus d'une heure, au risque de retrouver son humeur peu joyeuse qui était très dépendante du temps qu'il faisait. Peut-être qu'elle était un peu trop sensible de ce côté-là, mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer. 

C'est paisiblement qu'elle sortit de son lit pour se réfugier sur le bord de la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle avait une vue sur toute la cour arrière dont, sur la pelouse, reposaient encore les feuilles mortes de l'automne dernier. Lucius, son meilleur ami le plus fidèle qui soit, ne cessait de courir après son ombre... Ce qui fit beaucoup rire l'adolescente. Le chien qu'elle avait adopté il y avait cinq ans était un véritable amour, son amour à elle. 

Sa journée débuta merveilleusement. Elle sauta rapidement à la douche puis se prépara en vitesse pour profiter le plus possible de la lumière du jour qui s'offrait à elle. Résultat : En une demi-heure, elle était là à gambader avec sa boule de poils qui dégageait une énergie du tonnerre lorsque sa maîtresse était à ses côtés. 

Un petit bonheur. 

Midi sonna beaucoup trop rapidement pour Mélodie et son compagnon qui se ruèrent à l'intérieur pour remplir leur estomac vide. Encore une fois, la maisonnée était envahie d'une odeur très agréable qui chatouillait les narines de l'adolescente et fit gargouiller son ventre. Mais Lucius fut vite déçu par les croquettes qui l'attendaient. Ce n'était pas aussi bon que la viande des humains. 

\- Je peux inviter un ami, aujourd'hui? demanda l'adolescente. 

Cette fois-ci, ce fut sa maman qui faillit s'étouffer. 

\- Du haut de tes quinze ans, tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander, lâcha celle-ci. 

\- Je sais pas... Je pensais que ça te dérangerait. 

\- Mais pas du tout, ça me ferait même plaisir de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que Lucius ou ton piano. 

Mélodie s'en voulait d'agir comme une petite enfant, parfois, mais elle avait souvent l'impression de ne pas savoir comment être à l'aise socialement, même avec sa maman. La jeune femme était très réservée et cela avait beaucoup de conséquences sur sa vie; beaucoup trop qu'elle était incapable de surmonter. Sébastien, par exemple. Elle l'avait dans ses classes depuis la première année de son secondaire, pourtant jamais elle ne lui avait adressé la parole, pas avant le début de cette année, qui tirait maintenant à sa fin. 

C'était un exploit qu'elle avait accompli. 

Trouver son âme sœur, amicalement parlant. Celui avec qui elle se sentait bien et arrivait à partager toutes ses craintes ainsi que ses joies.


	4. Chapter 4

Le matin suivant, le ciel avait retrouvé sa couleur grisâtre : de quoi frustrer les habitants d'une ville au bord du fleuve St-Laurent qui avaient très hâte de sentir les effluves de l'été. Encore une autre journée à l'allure dépressive pour Mélodie qui se préparait pour partir à son premier cours, en ce lundi. L'école était bondée d'étudiants pour la plupart peu réveillés. La première période n'allait pas être de tout repos, se disait l'adolescente. 

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son casier, deux mains se posèrent sur son épaule. 

\- Hey! C'était cool hier! 

Un garçon aux yeux bleus était apparu derrière elle et lui bloquait maintenant le chemin pour prendre son matériel. 

\- Il faudrait refaire ça plus souvent, ajouta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Oui, mais pousse-toi. Je ne veux pas être en retard. 

Sébastien se recula, mais resta tout près de son amie. 

\- Tu n'es jamais en retard, miss parfaite, soupira-t-il. 

La jeune femme ne répondit pas; elle était occupée à saisir son code pour ouvrir son cadenas. Il était dommage que l'année allait bientôt prendre fin puisque celle-ci aurait bien voulu un peu plus de temps pour s'habituer à ce petit bidule avec lequel elle avait toujours eu de la misère. Vint-cinq, un tour à droite, quarante-cinq, un tour à gauche puis dix-sept... C'était de la merde, ces trucs-là. Elle se mêlait toujours ou, pire, elle oubliait le code après des vacances. Sa mémoire ne retenait jamais ce genre de choses. 

Lorsque la cloche retentit, elle se précipita à l'étage du dessus en laissant son ami se démerder tout seul pour prendre ses choses. Comme elle fut la première arrivée à son local de mathématiques, elle eu donc le premier choix sur les bureaux et se laissa tomber sur une chaise au fond de la classe. La pire affaire qui pourrait lui arriver, c'était de devoir s'asseoir tout devant. Elle détestait être tout devant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était douée dans la plupart de ses cours qu'elle se devait d'avoir toujours l'attention du prof sur elle, oh non. Elle préférait avoir la paix. 

Et se cacher des plus grands élèves pour pouvoir lire pendant que le professeur débitait sur des formules et des calculs chinois qui ne l'avaient jamais vraiment intéressé.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque le deuxième cours de la matinée prit fin, tous les petits ventres sur pattes se dépêchaient de sortir de leurs locaux pour aller manger. Certains prenaient le bus pour retourner à la maison pendant que d'autres se ruaient à la cafétéria pour prendre la commande de leur repas. L'adolescente attendit un peu que les bêtes affamées se calment avant de sortir à son tour de son local de français. Elle avait fait la promesse à Sébastien qu'elle le rejoindrait à la cafétéria pour dîner avec ses amis puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore osé le déranger en présence de ceux-ci. 

Sa boîte à lunch en main, elle se remémorait les paroles de son ami : « Ne t'inquiètes pas Mélodie, ils sont sympa. Alors souviens-toi... Le chauve, c'est Jean-François, le brun se nomme Charles et y'aura peut-être Pierre... Enfin, tu le reconnaitras avec ses mèches bleues ainsi que la blonde qui est toujours collée à lui. Espérons juste que David ne viendra pas. Tu le sais qu'il n'est pas fréquentable, l'ami de Pierre. » Elle les avait souvent vus se promener avec Sebby, de loin, mais jamais elle ne leur avait adressé la parole. Par gêne, peut-être par peur, même si le châtain n'arrêtait pas de la rassurer. 

Une voix qui s'éleva de la foule retint tout de suite son attention : 

\- Mélo! Mélodie! 

Elle leva la tête, voyant son ami lui faire signe de venir à la table du fond. Par chance, il lui avait laissé une petite place tout à côté de lui et lui offrit un magnifique sourire lorsqu'elle s'assit avec eux. 

\- Ça va? lui chuchota-t-il. 

\- Oui, oui, répondit-elle rapidement. 

La cafétéria était si bruyante que cela déstabilisait un peu Mélodie. Non, elle n'était jamais venu manger ici auparavant, car un bus se rendait toujours chez elle sur l'heure du midi, et l'idée de manger en compagnie de plein de gens la rendait mal alaise. Et si jamais quelque chose se coinçait entre ses dents, de quoi aurait-elle l'air? Et si par malchance sa maladresse lui faisait faire ou dire quelque chose de stupide? Si une crise de panique se prenait d'elle? L'adolescente stressait pour plein de choses à la fois, ce qui, elle en avait bien l'impression, la rendait encore plus maladroite qu'à l'habitude. 

Tout en ôtant le plastique qui recouvrait son plat de salade, elle fit discrètement le tour de la table des yeux. À sa droite, Sébastien était occupé à parler avec Jean-François qui était assis tout devant eux. Elle se rappelait avoir entendu dire qu'il était atteint d'un cancer, quelque chose de ce genre, voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas de cheveux. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement en solidarité avec un membre de sa famille? Sa mémoire lui faisait encore défaut; pas grave. Car le garçon il n'était pas du tout maigre, il avait l'air plutôt en forme. Elle se promit de le demander à Sébastien un peu plus tard. 

À côté de lui se tenait Charles, le beau brun qui discutait vivement avec celui qu'elle devina être Pierre; Il avait encore changé ses cheveux et avait teint ses mèches en rouge. Mélodie eut un petit rire intérieurement. Surtout parce que ça allait bien avec ses joues d'écureuil toutes rouges. Elle ne se souvenait même pas quand elle avait remarqué sa ressemblance avec cet animal, c'était surement venu tout seul... 

\- Mélodie. 

Elle reçu un coup de coude amical de Sébastien, qui lui ordonna de regarder le chauve, dont les yeux bruns étaient rivés sur l'adolescente. 

\- ...Oui? demanda-t-elle, un peu à la ramasse. 

\- Je te demandais de quel programme fais-tu partie, répondit Jean-François. 

\- Oh, je suis en Langues et médias. 

\- Sérieux? T'apprends donc l'italien? 

\- L'an prochain. Là, c'est l'espagnol et l'anglais. 

\- Ah, l'italien? Y paraît que c'est vraiment dur, commenta Charles qui s'était joint à la discussion. 

\- Euh, pas vraiment, lâcha Mélodie. C'est très proche du français. 

\- Tu me connais depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas savoir ça, Chuck, soupira Jean-François, dont elle se souvenait avoir un nom de famille qui sonnait italien. 

L'adolescente sourit puis se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas encore touché à son repas, ce qu'elle fit tout de suite. 

Finalement, c'était pas si pire qu'elle pensait, être en compagnie de ces garçons.


	6. Chapter 6

Ce soir là, après son cours de piano, Mélodie se rendit chez elle avec le sourire. Sébastien le lui avait dit : Il était heureux qu'elle soit sortie un peu de sa coquille pour manger avec ses amis et lui. Et la jeune femme était assez fière d'elle. C'était un pas de plus et à cet instant, elle se fit la promesse d'essayer de ne plus stresser pour un rien socialement... Même si, au fond d'elle, ce n'était pas vraiment « rien ». 

\- T'as eu un appel. 

\- ...Ah? 

\- Sébastien ne se rappelait pas que tu avais ton cours, lui appris sa maman. Il pensait que tu avais oublié son invitation. 

L'adolescente fixait sa mère, perdue. Son invitation? 

\- Pour souper chez lui, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression de sa fille. 

\- J'avais effectivement oublié. 

\- Grosse journée? 

\- Un peu. 

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine, qui indiquait 17h23, elle se précipita à sa chambre pour y laisser ses nouvelles partitions. Elle eu la surprise de voir son beau Lulu endormi sur son lit qui n'avait même pas été fait le matin même. Mélodie soupira. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de se laisser traîner, surtout dans son antre qu'elle aimait garder propre. Rapidement, elle fit le tour de la pièce pour replacer ses affaires et en sortit qu'avec son iPod dans les mains. 

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, sa mère lui proposa d'aller la déposer chez Sébastien, même si ce n'était pas très loin. La demoiselle accepta puisque elle sentait son ventre gargouiller. Elle eu la chance que le souper soit près tout juste quinze minutes après son arrivée chez les Lefebvre. Dans le vestibule, elle croisa Jean-François qui partait de la maison avec sa guitare sur le dos. Celui-ci salua Mélodie d'un joyeux sourire, ce qui la fit rougir. 

\- À demain, Seb! East Jesus Nowhere, hein! ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte. 

\- Ouaip! J'oublie pas! cria l'autre. 

Il referma la porte et se retourna vers Mélodie, qu'il prit dans ses bras. 

\- Tu m'avais manqué, lâcha-t-il, en riant. 

\- Pfff, on a passé la journée ensemble. 

\- Mais ça fait une heure et demi que je t'attends, ajouta Sébastien avec son air de chien battu. 

Son amie le repoussa en esquissant un petit sourire. Il la faisait tellement rire avec cette face-là qu'elle ne pouvait lui résister. À ce moment-là, les deux amis se dirigèrent dans la chambre du garçon pour commencer une partie de Mario Kart sur console, mais ils furent interrompus un peu plus tard par madame Lefebvre qui était venue leur annoncer qu'il était l'heure de manger : Une grosse lasagne aux épinards les attendait sur la table. Pis ça sentait vraiment bon. 

\- Comment va Jeff? demanda la mère de Sébastien, dont la jeune femme ne se souvenait pas du nom. Est-ce qu'il vous parle de son... Tu-sais-quoi? 

\- M'man. Pourquoi tu ne dis pas tout simplement « son cancer »? Ça ne devrait pas être tabou. 

\- C'est vrai, Sarah, lui dit son mari. De toute façon, il est fait fort, ce Stinco. Il va s'en sortir, hein? 

\- On en parle pas souvent... 

Mélodie, toujours silencieuse, aurait juré voir apparaître une lueur de tristesse dans le regard de son ami. Dieu savait qu'elle aurait souhaité se tromper sur la situation du chauve. 

\- Il sait qu'on est avec lui, qu'on le supporte à cent pour cent, continua-t-il. 

\- C'est juste triste, à cet âge-là, commenta Sarah. 

Sarah, c'était un joli prénom, pensa Mélodie. Elle trouvait souvent ça étrange lorsque les mamans avaient des noms de « jeune ». Sa maman à elle avait adopté le prénom de Marine alors qu'elle était venue au monde il y a une quarantaine d'années de ça, pourtant l'une de ses copines de classe portait le même prénom. Enfin... Ce n'était qu'une réflexion qu'elle se faisait, par moment. 

La mère de son ami paraissait tout de même jeune pour l'âge qu'elle avait. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle n'avait pas cru Sébastien sur le coup. Ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus l'avantageaient vraiment. Et elle était bien heureuse d'enfin savoir d'où son ami avait hérité de ces magnifiques yeux. 

\- Et toi, Mélodie? 

L'adolescente sursauta. Les trois autres avaient vivement changé de sujet lorsqu'elle réfléchissait à ses trucs enfantins et idiots. Un peu gênée, elle jeta un regard à Sébastien qui comprit tout de suite qu'elle s'était encore perdue dans ses pensées. 

\- Maman, ça l'intéresse pas. 

Mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Elle secoua la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur Mélodie. 

\- Pas de garçon en vue? 

\- Euh... 

\- T'es pas obligé de répliquer, 'Lo. 

\- Laisse-la répondre, veux-tu, Seb. 

\- Je- 

\- C'est personnel, la coupa Seb, pour sa mère. 

\- Coudonc, êtes-vous en couple? 

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard puis Sébastien étouffa un fou-rire incroyable. 

\- Tu blagues? Les poules auront des dents quand je vais juste m'imaginer sortir avec elle. 

Mais Mélodie ne souri pas à cette réplique. Au contraire, un vide s'élargissait au fond d'elle et des pensées noires envahirent son esprit. Après cela, un malaise se créa entre les deux lutins auparavant inséparables, Sébastien ne se posa pas plus de question et la soirée se termina rapidement.


	7. Chapter 7

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette journée-là. Mélodie s'était éloigné de celui qu'elle avait aimé appeler son « ami » toute la semaine, pour ne pas devoir affronter son regard ainsi que de se rappeler ses paroles blessantes qu'il avait laissé sortir de sa bouche. Enfin, l'adolescente était certaine que Sébastien ne s'était pas aperçu des conséquences de ses dires et lorsque celui-ci s'approcha d'elle le lendemain, la demoiselle inventa une excuse pour qu'il ne lui parle pas. 

« Je suis dans ma semaine, il vaut mieux pas se parler. Je risque de déverser toutes mes émotions sur toi. » 

Le garçon avait hoché de la tête, compréhensif. Mais les jours se succédaient sans paroles de celle qu'il appréciait. Il commença réellement à se poser des questions, puis ses pensées s'arrêtèrent à cette soirée où elle s'était renfrognée. Le guitariste chercha longtemps ce qui avait pu se passer, sans succès. Il finit par se convaincre tout seul que Mélodie avait peut-être raison, que ce n'était seulement pas une bonne semaine en tant que fille. 

La dernière cloche qui annonçait la fin des cours sonna enfin et les étudiants se ruèrent rapidement vers la sortie pour rentrer chez eux. C'était un vendredi bien mérité, surtout que les examens s'en venaient à grands pas. Par contre, même si Mai allait bientôt disparaître pour faire place à Juin, la température ne s'était guère réchauffée et la pluie ne cessait de tomber. 

\- Mélodie. 

La jeune femme qui se dirigeait doucement vers la sortie de la bâtisse s'arrêta et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle avait frissonné à l'entente de son nom, car elle savait qui l'avait prononcé et elle hésitait vivement à se retourner pour croiser ce regard qui avait changé sa vie pour le meilleur. Sauf que depuis lundi, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir dégringolé les marches de ses objectifs et de s'être fait des faux espoirs qui l'avaient rendu très triste. 

Pendant des mois, elle avait appris à connaître Sébastien Lefebvre, elle s'était attachée à lui, ils avaient rigolé, elle s'était confiée, il l'avait aidé puis, finalement, ils étaient devenus de très proches amis qui se disaient presque tout. 

Presque tout. 

Bien que Mélodie ne lui avait rien caché. Elle lui avait tout raconté, sans exception, parce qu'elle avait eu confiance en lui et elle s'en voulait parce que cette confiance l'avait déserté à présent. 

Pourquoi s'attacher autant à des gens alors qu'en retour, on ne reçoit que des mensonges à la figure? Pourquoi s'attacher lorsque l'autre n'en a rien à faire de nos sentiments? 

Mélodie s'était attachée pour, au final, en sortir avec un cœur brisé.


	8. Chapter 8

L'adolescente avait franchi les portes de la polyvalente, à présent. La pluie tombait à intenses goûtes sur ses cheveux alors qu'elle n'avait même pas porté attention à relever son capuchon. Sébastien la suivait de près, mais pas trop : Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Seulement, le regard océan et celui émeraude allaient devoir s'affronter un jour ou l'autre puisqu'ils partageaient le même bus de retour. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mélodie? 

Il avait pesé chacune de ses syllabes en posant cette question, mais d'une façon si douce qui fit encore frissonner la jeune fille. Sa voix avait résonné dans sa tête comme celle de sa conscience qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il fallait qu'elle parle à son ami. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne pourquoi il l'avait prise dans un piège si profond et pourquoi il avait joué avec ses sentiments comme ça. 

\- Rien, répondit-elle finalement. 

\- Arrête donc, ça fait une semaine que tu ne me parles plus. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je croyais qu'on se disait tout. 

\- Moi aussi. 

L'autobus était à une dizaine de mètres, maintenant et le garçon ne put s'empêcher d'arrêter son amie pour la retourner vers lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, une larme s'échappa de l'émeraude alors que l'océan tressaillit, ses vagues de plus en plus fortes et nombreuses. Il ignorait si c'était la pluie qui battait contre son visage ou de réelles larmes qui tombaient, mais il se risqua à glisser son pouce sur la soyeuse peau de Mélodie et essuyer cette eau qui coulait à présent à flot sur ses joues. 

\- Je tiens à toi et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. 

Son amie baissa les yeux. 

\- J'ai cherché toute la semaine ce qui aurait pu arriver, ajouta-t-il en espérant qu'elle l'écoute. J'ai cherché, cherché, cherché, puis je me suis dit que tes parents s'étaient peut-être chicanés, qu'il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose à la maison, mais... Tu m'en aurais parlé, puis je comprends que tu as tes règles, sauf que jamais tu m'as laissé pendant une semaine complète. Si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé, dis-le-moi. Notre amitié est sincère, tu penses peut-être que je peux me passer de toi alors que toi, tu t'es attaché à moi –je te connais bien- mais ce n'est pas le cas. 

Mélodie avala difficilement ses sanglots puis passa une main dans ses longs cheveux humides. 

\- Les poules vont avoir des dents quand je vais m'imaginer sortir avec elle, murmura-t-elle. 

\- Quoi? 

Le temps pressait, les autres élèves couraient jusqu'à leurs transports, bousculant par moment les deux jeunes dans leur chemin. Certaines longues automobiles démarraient leur moteur et les premières du stationnement commençaient à partir. 

\- T'as pas idée à quel point je me sens mal, Seb.


	9. Chapter 9

David Desrosiers, dans toute sa splendeur, faisait cinq pieds huit pouces de long, sa largeur étant très restreinte par son manque d'exercice physique; Monsieur ne s'intéressait pas du tout au sport. Par contre, il était assez grand pour dépasser la plupart des filles de l'école secondaire, ce qui faisait grandement plaisir à son ego au volume plus gros que toutes les fillettes aux rondeurs extrêmement généreuses qu'il poussait à tous les matins en sortant du bus. 

Quand il n'arrivait pas en skateboard, bien sûr. 

Les têtes se retournaient toujours sur son passage. Souvent, les étudiants roulaient des yeux, d'autres soupiraient, les plus populaires souriaient et l'acclamaient tout comme s'il ramenait la médaille d'or d'un championnat sportif. Le jeune homme était simplement aimé... autant que redouté. Pas mal trop imprévisible, voilà pourquoi ceux qu'on qualifiait de timide ou « rejet » se méfiait d'apparaître à ses côtés. Il pouvait tout autant faire preuve de méchanceté envers certaines personnes, qu'être un gros nounours en compagnie d'autres jeunes. Cette créature aux cheveux blonds jamais bien coiffés n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et, décidément, pouvait toujours surprendre quelqu'un. 

\- Mille deux cent! hurla-t-il à l'attention de son meilleur ami, souriant de toutes ses dents lorsqu'il, à pieds joints, sautait en direction de celui-ci. Mille deux cent views sur ma reprise de Green Day, esti! 

Mélodie se rua sur Sébastien lorsqu'il passa près d'eux, n'ayant guère envie de se faire bousculer pour une énième fois. David étant très proche de Pierre, Pierre de Chuck, Chuck de Seb et ainsi de suite, elle devait croiser le turbulent au moins une fois par jour depuis qu'elle avait accepté de faire connaissance avec les amis de son ami. Le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête ce souvenir horrible de sa première année de secondaire où ses amis et lui l'avaient poussée dans le coin ordures de l'école par malchance d'être devenue ami avec le garçon le plus rejet de l'école. 

David devait bien être sur terre pour une mission, comme elle aimait croire par temps d'ennui lorsqu'elle observait les gens, mais ce n'était surtout pas pour propager le bonheur parmi les étudiants de cette polyvalente. Un sentiment d'insécurité apparaissait dès l'instant où le skateur était dans les environs, pourtant plus jamais il n'avait posé un regard sur elle après cet épisode. 

Deux ans après, elle appréhendait toujours de se retrouver en présence de celui-ci. 

Sébastien n'était pas au courant de la peur, qui tirait beaucoup à la phobie, de son amie. Simplement, elle ne pouvait pas ajouter quelque chose d'autre qui la rendrait vulnérable aux yeux de celui-ci. Il était assez charmant pour l'avoir accueillie et de lui avoir offert sa gentillesse, en plus de faire face à ses malaises incessants, sa timidité, sa maladresse... Bref. La jeune adolescente ne voulait plus perdre ses moyens à ce point face à Sébastien. Elle avait déjà un lourd bagage derrière elle en tant qui, à son avis, la rendait inférieur socialement. 

Et lorsque son ami l'invita à sortir de sa torpeur pour visiter le nouveau rayon de bandes dessinées de la bibliothèque de l'école, elle profita de l'occasion pour déguerpir au plus vite avec lui.


End file.
